Potions
by DisneyandHarryplusPercyKatniss
Summary: Lily is seeing James in a new way. Will se fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Lily

I go on the train for my seventh and final time. I grab a seat. I start changing when the door opens. I have my shirt off.  
"Oh shit wrong place!" I recognise the voice, though it's changed. I pull my shirt down. Potter leaves staring at my breast. I was changing my bra as he came in. He's now seen every girls from the fifth year up.

James

I go to the compartment.  
"Hey James!" I see Sirius.  
"Sirius you live with me!"  
"I know head boy."  
"I have to go do duties." I go to the compartment and see a girl changing. I see a birthmark. I look down and see her boobs. I mutter something and go. I find the right compartment. I see Lily.  
"Your head boy!"  
"Yep."  
"Ugh this day can't get any worse!"  
"Why?" She sighs with relief.  
"Nothing."  
"Why won't you give me a chance?"  
"Because you just want in my pants."  
"I really like you Lily!"  
"We have stuff to do." She explains stuff to the prefects. They leave.  
"I won't ask you out for a month if you let me do one thing."  
"What?" I lean down and kiss her. She knees me.

Lily

I go down to do patrol. Potters there.  
"Just don't talk." I tell him. He does so.  
We finish and I head to my dorm.  
"Have you seen my bag?" I yell. He hands it to me. I shut my door.

James

We haven't talked in three months.

Lily

I hear a noise and open up a classroom. Sirius is in there. I tell him to go to bed. Potter runs near me.  
"Why are you late?"  
"I'm sorry I'm under a lot of pressure."  
"With what?"  
"My father is in the hospital, my mum won't owl me back about him, I'm failing everything, I dropped being captain, and you hate me. My father is in a huge coma. He's been in one for a month now and isn't going to wake up anytime soon. My mum won't even say hi. My grade in transfiguration is a T. I had to drop quiditch. You hate the sound of my name." He drops on the floor crying. I hug him. He's so much taller though.  
"Can we be friends? I actually would like to know you before I 'get into your pants' as you would say."  
"Yes we can." He kisses me. I widen my eyes. I shove him away. He slams his fist through the wall. I widen my eyes even more.  
"Damnit James." He repeats it to him self. His hand is covered in blood.  
"James!" I yell.  
"You didn't say Potter." I smile at him.  
"We need to get you to the nurses." He shakes his head. I see a burn on his arm.  
"What happened?" He shakes his head. I do a spell and fix his arm. I bring him home. I smile and put him on the couch. He sits and turns over sleepily. I go upstairs. I made a friend. Well besides Marlene. We haven't really talked much though. Alice is my best friend. I go to bed.

James

She called me James. I think I'm in a dream.

Lily

I reread the line. You can't come home for summer or Christmas because of my wedding and planning. I can't believe it. I go downstairs. I grab a book and start writing my story. I am Lily. I write life facts until I'm not mad. I go back and read them. James in love with me and I might love him.  
"Hey Lily." I jump. I slam the book and put it up.  
"Hi." He comes over and smiles.  
"Why such a big smile?" He shakes his head and sets it in his palm.


	2. The fight

**hai I don't own Harry Potter. The plots mine. Im do glad I have 26 views. I will update Wednesday if I get 5 reviews.**

James

I see Lily signing up for something.  
"Whatcha signing up for?" She nods to go look. Christmas here. I sign up.  
"You don't have to James."  
"I like to." She rolls her eyes.  
"Full moon." I look over in shock. She knows?  
"Remus told me while on patrol." I nod. Ah.  
"You need a better plan than chocolate. After a week of hearing about your abs, I asked if you were both gay."  
"Oh. I'm not by the way." I try to catch her gaze. She's staring at something else.  
"Is that Sirius and Marlene?" I nod.  
"Let's go." She nods. We don't need to see them make out. Or more. As we walk out Sirius screams "MISTLETOE!"  
"Lils we don't have to kiss."  
"I can't break tradition. I promised my sister I wouldn't break tradition before I left." I lean down and peak her on the lips.  
"If you care so much about your sister, than why don't you go see her?"  
"She hates me."  
"Why do you care about her then?"  
"It's stupid really. I wish she would like me again." I clear my voice.  
"Be who you are and say what you mean because those who matter do not mind and those who mind do not matter." She laughs. I sigh.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." She smirks.  
"We have to plan another Hogsmeade weekend." We sit on the couch and laugh as it sinks in to meet in the middle.  
"Why did Remus tell you?"  
"Sometimes on patrol- when prefects still had it-he would go missing once a month. I got mad and asked him about it. He told me he's actually a werewolf."  
"So five people know."  
"Snape had suspected it. When he asked I told him his mom gets really sick."  
"Thanks." She smiles.  
"How about after Christmas?" She nods.

(Christmas)  
"Christmas Christmas oh it's CHRISTMAS!" I sing.  
"James go to bed!" Lily tells me.  
"I like your pjs!" There sock monkeys.  
"I guess we can open presents."  
I dive for the tree. I grab one. From Padfoot. It's a broomstick repair kit.  
"I have a question. How did you manage to get everybody except for us to be leave?"  
"Magic." She smiles. She grabs a present and I recognise it. She tears it open. She lifts the lid. I look for her eye dreading she won't like the necklace. She wraps her arms around me. I smile and put them around her too.  
"Thanks James. Can you help me put it on?" I lift up her hair. She smiles in thanks.  
"Are they real?" I shake my head.  
"There from my uncle. I got it for free. Don't sweat it." She hands me a gift. It's a broom. A really new expensive broom.  
"Lily, I love it!" Like I love you.  
Lily opens another present. She laughs. I look over. She hesitates to show me I grab it and tackle her. We roll around like pups. I finally get it. It's a scrapbook of every time she said no all six hundred fourth eight. I get up and go to my room. I give up. I'm not asking her out any more.

Lily

I decide to go take a shower. I get out and and wrap my towel around me. James burst in. He's not wearing his shirt. His eyes widen and he looks up and down. He's checking me out I realise. I tighten my towel.  
"I'm sorry Lily." He blushes.

James

"Oh, you can stay." I nod. She smiles. She laughs.  
"What?"  
"This is the first time I've seen you without your shirt off."  
"There was that time last time."  
"The one where your were snogging Sara Bake?"  
"Are you jealous? I can give you some any time!"  
"I can wait Darcy!"  
"What?"  
"Sorry wrong dude."  
"Wait so you just want to wait!" She laughs. She starts to brush her hair. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. I sniff her hair. She turns around. She smiles at me.  
"I really need to go pee." She leaves. She's so pretty. I walk out and she's in tight jeans and a shirt that's shows her shoulder, revealing a think black bra strap. She throws on a hat. Why am I having feelings about fashion?  
"Lily," I say slowly. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend."  
"Were the only ones in school." She shrugs. I smile at her. We go.

Sirius

I look over at James and Lily. She's in his lap, holding his hand. They've been especially close since the accident at Hogsmeade. Lily plays with his thumbs. How they still aren't a couple amazes me. They're obviously in love with each other. Lily shifts and puts her head on his shoulder. He smiles at her. He traces the scar on her cheek from where Snivelus shot her, aiming for James.  
"Merlin he's patient." Remus mutters. I nod.  
"I can't blame him for ditching us." Remus nods. Marlene comes up and kisses me. I shush her and point to James and Lily.

James

Why won't Lily love me! I go to open a book. Quiditch obviously. I think I'm- I close the book and walk out the dorm. Mustn't read Lily's journal. Hmm I go sit on the couch and play with Lily's hair. She sits in my lap.  
"Lily I can't wait any longer. If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, my last breath would be telling you I love you Lily. Your the one for me. This is my last time Lily. Will you please go to Hogsmeade with me?" She gasp.  
"James I can't. I I can't. I want to but I promised a friend."  
"Oh. Why?"  
"Alice. In the first year she said that you have a crush on me- don't blush we all knew- but I didn't believe her. She told me that if I said no in six hundred fifty nine times I have to say yes. I really do like you but this was the time." I get up and leave.  
"James! Wait I really like you. Please!" Lily grabs my arm. I turn around.  
"I can't Lily. I can't do this anymore. I love you Lily. I don't 'really like you' I'm in love with you. Every time you say no it hurts me." I pull up my sleeve. " see these scars? Each one is from a different time you said no. I have them all over. I have more scars than Remus!" I point to one.  
"This is from the first time you said no. The one where you slapped the flower and chocolate out my hand. You words were I hate you James Potter and I never want to see your face again. You thought it was a prank. It wasn't. I'm in love Lily. It hurts to bad. If you say no again I think I might die." She rips off her necklace.  
"I thought you might want this since it hurts to see me. You might have realised that I actually hate lilies." She storms off.


	3. Together atlast

**Ok people this has nothing to do with potions. My tired mind came up with this** **name. I don't own Harry Potter.**

James

I go down to the Gryffindor common room. I see Lily making out with a guy. She gets up an walks away. I go up to the guy. I punch him in the face and whisper "she's mine. I go back t the guys head quarters.

Sirius  
I go up to Lily.  
"You really hurt him. "  
"He hurt me too." She walks away. I follow her.  
"What happened?"  
"He asked me out. I told him of a bet. He got angry and shunned me. He now attacks he guy-or girl- that talks to me."  
"How angry?"  
"He pushed me off his lap, and told me how I'm the reason he hurts himself. Oh Merlin I am." Her eyes widen with wonder and realisation. She runs and I follow her. I end up in the room of requirement. It's filled with old muggle arcade machines. She goes to one. Pacman.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" She sobs on my shirt.  
"No you won't."  
"I'm gonna accidentally kill James! I love him though!" I pat her.  
"You do?" She nods.  
"Well mmm gurl with this outfit and those shoes." She punches me on the shoulder. (Yes I know this is random)  
"I thought James got you a necklace."  
"When we were fighting I threw it at him."  
"You threw diamonds! And a emerald! That was really expensive you know." She looks confused  
"He said they're fake. And that he didn't pay for it."  
"He lied. What did you get him?"  
"A broomstick. The uh nimbus 1988." I nod. Good she did her homework. She shrugs. I see a mark. I almost choke.  
"That's you!"  
"What?"  
"Train! In the train James saw your boobs!" She blushes. She pulls her shirt down.  
"Yes." She admits.  
"Does he know it was you?"  
"No."  
"Tell him. That and a secret."  
"Why?"  
"It shows that you can trust him." She nods.  
"Thanks." She leaves.

Lily

I go up to James.  
"I'm sorry James."  
"It hurt me Lily. Do you really like me?"  
"James I love you." He looks at me.  
"You do?"  
"James I've been trying to tell you that for weeks!"

James

I grab her. I hug her. I refuse to let her go.  
"James!"  
"Lily will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
"Yes." I set her down. I dance around the common room.  
"She said YES! Padfoot she said YES! Moony she said YES!" I grab Lily and hold her bridal style. She laughs.  
"Wapapapapa POW! Wapapapapa Pow!"  
"Calm down!"  
"We should have a party! Lily you go with Sirius to get the butterbeer!"

Sirius

I grab the butterbeer and lift it to Lily. She grabs my hand and lifts me up. We sneak back in to the hall.  
"So your wit him?"  
"Yep. He thought I didn't like him."  
"Oh shit Minnie!" I start kissing Lily. Se melts to me.  
"Mr. Black Ms…Evens! Um you have ten minutes to go." She walks off.  
"What the hell Sirius! It's a great plan but the first question is always who is the last person you kissed!" Shit.  
"True. I'll go kiss Marlene! You kiss James." She blushes.  
"Lily this isn't the time to be modest!" She crosses her arms. Uh-oh.  
"Fine don't kiss James." We walk into the common room.  
"Truth or dare Sirius?" James ask.  
"Dare."  
"Kiss the prettiest girl in the room that isn't Marlene. Notice I didn't say person because I'd smoke all you bitches!" James tells me. I go to kiss Lily. James pulls out a sword.  
"Try again Pads." James moves Lily into his lap. He holds the sword out to say don't touch the girl. I kiss Alice.

James

"Guys I'm sleeping with you tonight. Lily too." They nod. I drag Lily up the stairs.  
"Where do I sleep?"  
"Go sleep with Remus." She does so.  
"He sleeps naked James." I hear Sirius whisper. Shit.  
"You?" He laughs.  
"James I sleep naked and Peter I wouldn't trust!"  
"Lily! Come get in bed with me."  
"If you get me pregnant I will owl your mum. But not leave to because I love you." I kiss her nose before turning over.


	4. Facestep

Lily

I wake up with James next to me. I climb out of his bed and step on Sirius' face in the process. He doesn't wake up luckily. I walk out. I go into the common room to see Remus.  
"Hi. You were so drunk last night."  
"That explains why I was sleeping with James."  
"You were told to sleep with me. I guess I kicked off my boxers. It's so close to the full moon." I nod. I was drunk.  
"How come I didn't go with the girls?"  
"They were asleep." I nod.  
"Hey Lily!" It's James.  
"How come I ended up in your bed?"

James

Her lips are tight in a straight line. She's not amused.  
"Well uh Remus and Sirius sleep naked."  
"Peter?" I shrug.  
"To fat. I mean the bottom beds are smaller than the others. He has one."  
"Our rooms?"  
"We figured we were to drunk to get there properly." She bites her lip.  
"Why was I drunk?" I put my hand through my hair.  
"I might of found some fire whiskey." She smacks the back of my head. She walks off. She comes back with a quill and ink.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Mailing you mum." Oh.  
"We didn't have sex." I reason.  
"I know that. We were sharing a room."  
"Hey Sirius did it."  
"Um did I need to know that?"  
"Moo!"  
"Sirius!" Lily and I go to the great hall with Remus.  
"Please don't mail her!" I stick my lip out.  
"Scream I-love-Sirius!"  
"I love Sirius!What does it matter he's like a brother."  
"Remus did you get it?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. James you just screamed I love Sirius."  
"I'm not gay! I'm in love with Lily Potter! I mean Evens!" I slap him.  
"Get down."  
"Lily who was your first kiss?" I ask.  
"I uh gotta go." Lily says.  
"What's wrong with her?" I ask Remus. He hesitates.  
"It's a…sensitive topic." I nod.  
"You know!" He nods.  
"Tell me!"  
"What happens on patrol stays on patrol. I told her my secret in exchange for hers."  
"Wow its that big?"  
"I'm full. Bye."

"Lily secret for a secret?"  
"Fine you first."  
"I'm still a virgin. Sirius is the guy for that. Who's the last person you kissed?"  
"Something else." She mutters.  
"First kiss?" She laughs.  
"What?"  
"I've kissed all the Marauders except Peter."  
"What? When did you kiss Remus?"  
"When you shoved me on him. Fourth year. Sirius the other night. You had the cloak and Professor Mcgonnal came down the hall. We had the butter beer. We needed a distraction. You about three times. Christmas, the other night, third year when you asked me." I nod.  
"Was I your first?" She blushes and nods.  
"I'm sorry." She gets up and leaves. She comes back with the scrapbook.(Christmas chapter)  
"You probably wondered why I laughed right?" I nod.  
"Here's why." She points to me swooping down and kissing her. Her cheeks turn red and pull out a white lily. I get down on one knee and ask her something in the next.  
"I was so embarrassed. That's mostly why I said no."  
"I'm sorry." I get up.  
"James it's ok. You asked me at a bad time though."  
"Why?"  
"I was asked less than ten seconds before."  
"But you didn't have a date."  
"Just because I didn't like you didn't mean I didn't have a heart. If you didn't embarrass me I would have told you the truth and say say yes for the next date."  
"Hey what are the odds of us lasting until then anyway." She laughs.

Lily

I go down the hall. I hear a hissing noise.  
"Lils." I see Severus.  
"What? Here to tell me I made a bad choice by going with Potter?"  
"You going out with Potter?" He yelps.  
"Oh you didn't know?"  
"Lily can you please forgive me? I'm sorry Lily."  
"I can't."  
"Lily please. I'm in never mind."  
"If you tell what you were going to say, maybe we can talk more. I'm suffering too, Severus."  
"I'm in love."  
"Why do I care?" I walk off. I swear I here "with you".

James

I have my head in Lily's lap. I'm playing with the rim of her shorts. I put it up;I like the thigh.  
"James you know if I walk around school wearing my shirt and shorts like this than everybody sees me like this." I get and go to her room. I grab a long shirt and a long skirt. Wheres all her clothes?  
"Change in to this."  
"James I wore that to a funeral."  
"Oh."  
"Besides if I wear that then you can't even see my skin. Even you." I shake my head.  
"I like skin. Just not when other people are around." I pop up and act like a knight. Lily gets up.  
"Can I come?"  
"No, I'm taking a shower." I shrug and walk to go get dinner.

Lily

I get out and wrap a towel around me. I hear a knocking sound.  
"Open the stinking door James!" I hear it again. Did he forget the password? There's no clean close. I open the door and Sirius is outside. He starts laughing.  
"Thought I was James did ya?"  
"Quite honestly I haven't washed any clothes. All of them I've wore." He goes to my room.I look at my calendar. Shit I forgot about James birthday present tommorow.  
"Whatcha getting James?" I ask  
"I forgot. You?"  
"Same here. I don't like that look. Why are giving me the I'm-about-to-rape-you-look?"  
"No that's my I-have-a-good-idea-look. You should wear-"  
"No. I'm not wearing that bikini from last year. I hate bikinis. I'm still not sure why I decided to swim in the cold. Oh yes I remember now, Alice decided that coldness 'cools off your mind'. I was tired off her PMS snapping at me. I went swimming and it a was really fun."  
"I wasn't going to say that." He starts going through my underwear drawer.  
"You don't own anything!"  
"I'm seventeen!"  
"You only have sports bras!"  
"Others aren't comfortable."  
"Dear Merlin Lily. Get changed were going shopping."  
"Ok. Where?"  
"RoR. best shop in town. Hurry!"  
"Sirius I'm currently out of clothes. You like the sassy gay friend."  
"I'm not gay! I have a question. Why do you like James? Is he hot? Merlin Lily I'm getting the cloak."  
"He changed. He's not the same annoying pest who I want to kill anymore. I don't find appearances attracting." He rolls his eyes.  
"And I'm gay."  
"I don't. Check I don't have any makeup." He does. He gets the invisibility cloak and we go. He grabs a lacy strapless black bra.  
"Go put that on." I do as told. I come back. He hands me some short shorts.  
"Sirius I'm not wearing these." He hands me a short skirt.  
"This either." Leather pants. I shake my head. He hands me a black mini skirt. I nod. He hands me this green and black sleeveless. I put it on he nods.  
"Evens if you ever tell anybody I'm saying this I will kill you, but damn you look HAWT! Like even I could shag you!"  
"The top makes it look like I have huge breast!"  
"Perfect. Now choose some clothes that you like and we go on to the next step." I grab some stuff.  
I change in to it.  
"Next up you fall asleep wearing this."  
"Why?"  
"Don't question the master. He becomes turned on. You kiss him. Within ten minutes your having sex."  
"We haven't even kissed."  
"On second thought chocolate is nice. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I tried."  
"Sorry. Keep the bra though. Give me the other clothes." I nod.  
"Why is your cheek so swollen?"  
"I don't know Lily." I remember a last week. I laugh.  
"I think I know."  
"Why."  
"Last week I stepped in your face."


End file.
